mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film)
Full Transcript Opening to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) 2014 DVD FBI Warnings Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo Disney's Fast Play Exclusive Sneek Peek (Same as the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Feature Presentation bumper, the word Feature Presentation is replaced with Exclusive Sneek Peek. Steve Irwin from The Crocodile Hunter says, Here's the exclusive sneek peek of an new ''Lion King event.) Coming Soon to Theaters Mickey Mouse and The Sorcerer's Apprentice Trailer College Road Trip Trailer (Disney Style) Disneyland The Movie Trailer Now in Theaters Disney's Paranormal Activity Trailer Yours, Mine and Ours (2005) Trailer (Disney Style) Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney and Pixar Wall-E Field Trailer Coming Soon to own on DVD Mickeyladdin Trailer Horton Hears a Who Trailer (Disney and Non-Disney Style) Disney owns Marvel Trailer Mr. Magoo Trailer (Disney Style) Now Advelable to own on DVD Disneyland Let's Go to the Zoo Trailer Coming Song from Disney Interactive Now Avellable from Disney Interactive Now Avellable on CD and Cussette Coming to Disney Channel Coming to ABC Stay Tuned After the Feature Feature Presentation Bumper Disney DVD Logo THX Trailer DTS Trailer Dolby Diginal Logo Scene 1 (Movie begins) Opening Logos: Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Junior Movies Dad #1: (Chuckles) Looks like everyone's here. Mom #1: You aren't so loud, are you? Dad #2: Don't worry, honey. We'll watch the movie in no time. Grandpa #1: You do know who's the mouse, right? Grandma #1: Of course, dear. Dad #3: Wasn't he had ideas for your uncle, son? Boy #1: Sure thing, dad. Grandma #4: Okay, think. Mom #2: Yeah, you do that. Boy #2: I bet my dad was a man. Girl #1: I can't wait to eat popcorn, and sing along and-- Girl #2: Let's watch the movie. (All laughing) Grandpa #2: Well then, let's begin. Dad 4: Here we go. (Mickey Mouse March Theme Plays) Walt Disney Pictures Presents (At the beginning and same as ''Lilo and Stitch 2, Stitch has a glitch, the credit reads Walt Disney Pictures Presents. The word Walt Disney is in the corporate font) In Association with Walt Disney Animation Studios A Disney Junior Production (A camera pins right to the Disney Junior logo with words A'' and ''Prouduction. The camera zooms into the Mickey Mouse head in the letter I''. It orders the word ''Junior to move over, the word Disney falls and gets up. The Mickey Mouse head's ears are stretched, and knocks the word Disney. It spins, the color black turns white blue and zooms into opening credits) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Scene 30 Cast: Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse Selena Gomez - Daisy Duck David Boat - Goofy Scott Waiger - Max Goof Bill Farmer - Pluto and Horace Horsecoller Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Tony Anslemo - Donald Duck Jim Cummings - Pete Johnny Depp - Darkwing Duck Corey Burton - Profecer Ludwing Von Drake April Winchell - Clarribelle Cow Jeff Sumner - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Tera Strong - Fanny Andrea Libman - Ortensia Rob Paulsen - Toodles Wayne Alwine - Martian Mickey Jeff Bennett - Mortimer Mouse Based on the series by Disney Television Animation. Logo: (After the credits, the word Based on the series by is above.) Closing Logos: Disneytoon Studios Walt Disney Animation Studios Walt Disney Pictures Presents